Seal the deal
by Hachiko06
Summary: Draco demande Pansy en mariage. Au lieu de lui dire oui, elle lui lance un défi, qui impliquera Blaise et Hermione, recquierant tout son potentiel de séduction et de manipulation. TRADUCTION de seal the deal par Karala.Green


**Note de la traductrice :** Salut, juste un petit coucou pour vous dire que j'ai trouvé il y a quelques temps cette super fic, que j'ai beaucoup aimé, même si l'histoire est un peu saugrenueau début. Je pense que pour ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais, ils méritent qu'on la leur traduise. Je pense que je posterai 1 à 2 fois par mois, plus une fois, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et puis ca laisse plus de temps pour laisser des reviews lol. Le lien de la version originale est juste en dessous.

L'auteur de cette super fic est _**Gelhie (Keischara Green)**_.

**Résumé :** Drago demande Pansy en mariage qui, au lieu de lui dire oui, lui propose un marché, dans lequel seront impliqués Hermione et Blaise, recquiérant toutes ses compétences en matière de manipulation et de séduction.

**Aire :** Post- Poudlard.

**Disclaimer (valable pour tous les autres chapitres également) :** J.K. est la propriétaire de Harry Potter (et donc de tous les personnages y étant), rien ne m'appartiens, tout comme rien n'appartient à l'auteur de la version originale. Cette dernière est cependant la propriétaire de l'idée générale, du scénario autrement dit.

Maintenant que tout est fait …… Passons au plus important !!

**(~…~)_(~…~)_(~…~)**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le pacte**

**(~…~)_(~…~)_(~…~)**

_Drago Malfoy a toujours pensé que « le sang est tout » - par sang, j'entends héritage. Jamais il ne se serait laissé à penser qu'il puisse exister quelque chose comme « l'amour ». Bien sûr il se rappelait de l'amour de sa mère et pas vraiment celui de son père, mais l'amour auquel il ne croyait pas était celui qui, d'après beaucoup de personnes, pouvait déplacer des montagnes – l'amour pour une femme._

_A ses yeux, il y avait plusieurstypes d'amour, mais pas d'amour pouvant vous pousser à mourir pour une femme. Merlin, __**non**__, il préfèrerait largement vivre seul et que ce soit la femme qui soit sacrifiée en échange de sa vie à lui._

_Oui, on peut dire qu'il était un homme égoïste et vain._

_Imaginez vivre avec un homme comme lui._

_Je préfèrerais mille fois mourir._

**(~…~)_(~…~)_(~…~)**

Drago avait l'impression qu'il venait à peine de fermer les yeux quand les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Il s'étira, baillât et chassa de sa tête les pensées qui l'avaient envahi à peine se réveillait-il, mais quand il se leva, les draps de soie glissant sur son torse (**ndlt : belle image dans vos têtes n'est-ce pas ? lol**), les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface.

_**Flashback**_

Sans prévenir, au beau milieu d'une conversation comme une autre, Draco Malfoy sortit une bague en argent et la plaça sur la table. Pansy la regarda un moment puis releva lesyeux vers Draco.

A en juger la bague en argent fondu, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'une Bague de Fiançaille.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » lui demanda Draco comme s'il venait de l'inviter à déjeuner.

Pansy gloussa et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle posa délicatement un doigts sur ses lèvres et s'empêcha non sans mal de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle appriciait Draco – voire l'aimait probablement mais elle n'était pas _aussi _facile et elle comptait bien le lui prouver. Elle réalisa que c'était le moment idéal pour qu'elle puisse un jouer avec lui et non plus l'inverse.

« Non » répondit-elle catégoriquement.

Draco grimaça ; il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas accepter – pas sur le coup du moins. Pansy prit la bague, la souleva pour la regarder puis la reposa sur la table.

« Une bague de fiançailles » soupira pensivement Pansy. « J'ai une proposition »

« Et quelle est cette _proposition_ ? » demanda Draco, particulièrement intéressé.

« Je te donne ma réponse … » commença Pansy « …_ Si_ tu gagnes »

Draco la fixa, attendant qu'elle continue.

Ce qu'elle fit, sans qu'il n'ait eu à l'encourager : « Si je gagnes, je te prendrais vingt milles gallions, et tu devras refaire ta demande. »

« Et c'est quoi le marché ? » demanda Draco.

« Tu devras trouver une fille bien qui acceptera d'aller dans ton lit, d'avoir plusieurs rendez-vous galants avec toi et qui voudra t'épouser, en un mois. » Dit Pansy en se souriant à elle-même. Cette idée était totalement spontanée, mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer. Il ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir ; il pensait que Pansy voudrait une semaine pour y réfléchir, ou alors une compensation financière mais qu'elle dirait « oui je le veux ».

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Draco, comme s'il souhaitait retirer sa demande.

« Pour prouver ta loyauté envers moi » répondit Pansy. Elle savait qu'il accepterait cette raison.

Ce qui fut le cas. Etant donné le silence qui se diffusa momentanément dans l'air, Pansy savait qu'il était en train de considérer la question. Draco ne refuserait jamais un défi, particulièrement quand ce dernier nécessité séduction et manipulation, ce en quoi il excellait.

« Pas d'actrices ou de personnes qui tu pourrais payer », ajouta Pansy. « Garde ton intégrité, Draco, et trouve une fille bien avec qui tu pourras jouer. »

Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers Draco. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et lui remit sa robe de sorcier noire correctement. « Je ne voudrais pas que l'on te dévergonde » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Pansy savait qu'il ne serait pas difficile pour Draco de trouver une fille. Elle savait également que Draco tenterait probablement de tricher. Elle le saurait de toute façon. Elle comptait engager quelqu'un pour l'espionner.

« Quand le décompte commence au juste ? » demanda-t-il quand elle se recula afin de respirer.

« Dans deux jours, histoire de te laisser une longueur d'avance » dit Pansy avant de lui donner un baiser papillon sur la joue.

« D'accord. » dit Draco, légèrement hésitant.

« Est-ce un oui ? » demanda Pansy.

« Oui, marché conclu. » dit-il. Puis il regarda la bague.

Pansy se pencha en avant et arracha une mèche de cheveux de Draco. Elle s'arrache également une mèche de ses cheveux et les posa à côté de l'anneau. L'argent de ce dernier bougea et emprisonna les deux mèches.

A ce moment, Draco réalisa que le pacte venait d'être scellé magiquement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de retourner en arrière.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Draco Malfoy grogna intérieurement et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds platine. Il s'étira une dernière fois et alla dans la salle de bain, rejouant encore et toujours la scène de la veille dans sa tête.

**(~…~)_(~…~)_(~…~)**

**Note de la traductrice (ndlt, c'est plus rapide) : j'espère que vous avez aimé… En tout cas la suite en vaut largement la peine, donc je vous conseille de lire lol. Je ne pense pas que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, parce que je suis en pleine révision des partiels, et donc je ne pourrais traduire que par « épisodes ». N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, l'auteur de la version originale adorerait savoir ce que vous pensez de sa fic. ****Bisous à tous et BONNE ANNEE !!!!!! ^^**

**For the author : I don't know if you've read to verify, and I totally understand that. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that it took so long, and I hope you liked it …**


End file.
